This application hereby claims priority back to U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/481,919, filed on Jan. 20th, 2004 entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PROTECTING THE LOCATION OF AN ACOUSTIC EVENT DETECTOR”, hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth fully herein.
The present invention relates to a system and method for detecting and locating an acoustic event. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, in a system for identifying and locating an acoustic event, the present invention provides a system and method for protecting the location of an acoustic sensor.
Gunfire and sniper detection systems are generally known in the art. Such systems can be broadly grouped into three categories: systems which pinpoint the precise location of the source of gunfire; azimuthal sensors which provide an indication of the radial direction to the source of gunfire; and proximity sensors which merely provide an indication that nearby gunfire was detected. While such systems have been demonstrated to perform well in both law enforcement and military applications, the entire field is presently an emerging technology.
In many large cities, gun-related violence has become a plague of epidemic proportions. Urban gunfire, whether crime-related or celebratory in nature, results in thousands of deaths per year in the United States alone. Gunfire location systems, such as those installed in the Redwood City, Calif., Glendale, Ariz., Willowbrook, Calif., City of Industry, Calif., and Charleston, S.C. areas, have proven to be effective in reducing law enforcement response time to detected gunfire, apprehending criminals, collecting evidence, and reducing the occurrence of celebratory gunfire. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,998, issued to Showen, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
Showen, et al. discloses a system wherein sensors are placed at a density of roughly six to ten sensors per square mile. Audio information is sent to a computer at a central location and processed to: detect a gunshot; determine a time of arrival for the gunshot at each sensor; and calculate a location of the shooter from the differences in the times of arrival at three or more sensors. Showen, et al. takes advantage of the long propagation distance of gunfire to place sensors in a relatively sparse array so that only a few of the sensors can detect the gunfire. This permits the processor to ignore impulsive events which only reach one sensor—a concept called “spatial filtering”. This concept of spatial filtering radically reduces the sensor density compared to predecessor systems, which require as many as 80 sensors per square mile.
Another gunshot location system is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/248,511 by Patterson, et al., filed Jan. 24, 2003, which is incorporated herein by reference. Patterson, et al., discloses a system wherein audio information is processed within each sensor to detect a gunshot and determine a time of arrival at the sensor. Time of arrival information, as determined from a synchronized clock, is then transmitted wirelessly by each sensor to a computer at a centralized location where a location of the shooter is calculated in the same manner as in the Showen, et al. system.
As yet, azimuthal systems have not been as widely accepted as, for example, the Showen, et al. system. Azimuthal sensors typically employ one or more closely-spaced sensors, where each sensor includes several microphones arranged in a small geometric array. A radial direction can be determined by measuring the differences in arrival times at the various microphones at a particular sensor. Presently such systems suffer from somewhat limited accuracy in the determination of the radial angle, which in turn, translates into significant errors in the positional accuracy when a location is found by finding the intersection of two or more radial lines, from corresponding sensors, directed toward the shooter. Since errors in the radial angle result in ever increasing positional error as the distance from the sensor to the source increases, the reported position will be especially suspect toward the outer limits of the sensors' range.
To provide an absolute location for an event, the locations of reporting sensors must be known. In a fixed system, the location of each sensor can be surveyed at the time the sensors are placed. In a system with moving or re-locatable sensors, each sensor typically self-surveys with a global positioning system receiver (“GPS”) or other such system. Either periodically or at the time of an event, the sensor typically reports its position to a server.
One application that is foreseen for gunshot location systems is in military applications, typically utilizing a combination of fixed sensors, soldier-worn sensors, and vehicle mounted sensors. Information about the source location of a gunshot would be supplied to individual soldiers to provide sighting information for return fire or so the soldier may find effective cover. Soldier-worn or vehicle mounted sensors employ, by necessity, wireless communication. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, enemy eavesdropping on communications of the gunshot detection system could be disastrous since the enemy would know its position had been compromised and, worse yet, the enemy would be supplied the location of individual soldiers and/or vehicles.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for securing the location information from acoustic sensors in a gunshot detection system during transmission from, or to each sensor.